villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Big Brother (Five Nights at Freddy's)
The Brother (Also known as The Big Brother) is a major antagonist in Five Nights at Freddy's 4, appearing as the main antagonist of the minigames and the person who indirectly created the nightmares, who may also be the one experiencing them. He is the Crying Child's abusive older brother, and is the one who caused the child's accident. Nightmare Foxy is theorized to represent him in gameplay. It is highly speculated that he is Michael Afton, the main protagonist of the franchise. Biography The Brother is only seen in the minigames, particularly on the second, third, fourth and fifth nights. His role as the child's brother, and not his father, is revealed on Night 5. He hates his little brother, likely due to him still being a child, and has apparently abused the child to the point of him crying all the time. Five days from the party, he locks his brother in his room, laughing sadistically from the outside. Fredbear seems unfazed by what The Big Brother is doing, only asking what he has done "this time." Fredbear constantly tries to help the child avoid The Brother, guiding him with his words. 4 days from the party, the door is unlocked, but when the child enters the TV room, he jumps out from behind the TV with a Foxy mask on, making the child fall on the floor and sob. 2 days from the party, when the child enters his bedroom, he jumps out from under the bed, causing the child to fall to the floor and cry again. 1 day from the party, The Brother and his friends lock the child in the Parts/Services room, the child banging at the door sobbing. On the day of the party, the child's birthday, The Brother and his bully friends, wearing the masks of Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica, surround the child tormenting him, the one in the Chica mask commenting that the child is pathetic. The Big Brother suddenly gets the idea to force the child to be right next to the Fredbear animatronic, the child screaming and shouting as he is dragged over to him. Big Brother decides to force his brother's head into the animatronic, saying that it's a big kiss to Fredbear. He underestimates the strength of the mechanical jaw, only laughing with his bullies as his brother's head is stuck. The child's forehead gets stuck between the second row of teeth, and the machine overpowers his skull, crushing the entire head, causing Big Brother and the bullies to stop laughing and look in horror. After the bite, the child begins to die. The Brother comes to his little brother's bedside, and apologizes in a brief statement. He had felt remorse for what he caused, and put himself on the path to redemption. The Brother is most likely the one that has the nightmares, as many things prove this. Personality The child's brother is shown to be a sadistic and manipulative trickster, who never ceases to abuse emotionally and psychologically his brother. He seems to have no care about his brother's depression, as he torments him even in his own room. However, he is extremely remorseful for his actions as he came to his little brother's bedside, apologizing for his actions. His background is mostly told via silent actions within retro-graphics, or by reading between the lines throughout the games. Gallery Big_brother_FNaF_4.jpg|Big Brother behind the TV after scaring his brother. Bullies (FNAF4).PNG|Big Brother with his bully comrades. Older brother.PNG|Big Brother looking down at his younger brother. Trivia *Due to him no longer laughing upon seeing what happened, it is likely he feels remorse for what happened or was horrified by the event. *Some people believed he was the child's father, before Night 5, where he is revealed to be the brother. *He is rarely thought to be one of the night guards, Jeremy Fitzgerald, Fritz Smith, Mike Schmidt, or the other various night guards that would remain as unknown anonymous John Does. *He can possibly be seen as the Bigger Bad, with Fredbear being the main antagonist, although Nightmare Foxy possibly represents him. *Upon closer examination, the first three lines spoken in the Night 6 minigame, where the child passes on, are highlighted in grey text, revealing it is the brother at the child's bedside apologizing. The rest of what is said in the minigame, presumably belonging to the spirit within the Fredbear plushie, may or may not be the brother, with lines such as "I will fix you.", seeming rather strange for him to say. *Some suggest William Afton, being a witness to the Bite of '83, was angered by what had occurred, and murdered all four of the bullies, turning them into Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy, Foxy specifically being the brother. This would be a more dramatic turn of events if the rumor of Afton being the child's father is true, as he would essentially be murdering his elder son. It would also cast William's motive into a new light, portraying him as a Well-Intentioned Extremist. **However this is most likely untrue, because the Missing Children Incident happened before The Bite of '83, making it impossible for the brother to be Foxy. *Some people believe that the brother is Phone Guy, due to Phone Guy being nervous, working at the pizzeria for a very long time, knowing about the springlock suits and his favorite animatronic being Foxy (the brother wears a Foxy mask). However, the fact Phone Guy was an adult and worked at the pizzeria most likely since 1983 (because that was the time in which the springlock animatronics were still wearable and Phone Guy made the tapes for them) and that the brother was a kid during The Bite makes it impossible for them to be the same person. And The Brother is William's son, making him British, while Phone Guy is American. *There is evidence pointing to the events of Five Nights at Freddy's 4 being a false lead for the Bite of '87 in the form of a TV screen broadcasting the date 1983. **However, this was cleared up by Scott on Reddit, as he said that FNaF 4 takes place in 1983. * The Freddy Files seem to indicate that the Big Brother is indeed Michael Afton, the son of William Afton. ** During the end of the Midnight Motorist mini-game in Freddy Fazbear: Pizzeria Simulator, a character wearing a gray shirt watching TV can be seen, who tells the "Orange Guy" to leave the other kid alone, since he had been through a rough day. It is speculated that this character is the older brother, due to their resemblance and the color of their text voices being gray, and the other child he tells to the Orange Guy, who is also speculated to be William, is actually the Crying Victim. This scene also seems to confirm that Michael is the older brother since Michael watches a lot of TV between the nights of Sister Location. *According to a theory about the anime cutscenes in Ultimate Custom Night, depicting a rivalry between the samurais the Bear and the Fox, the Fox represents the older brother, while the Bear represents the Crying Child. The Bear tries to assault the Fox for revenge, but the Fox is always a step ahead of him and humiliates the Bear when the latter fails, similar to the brother. ** In one of these cutscenes, the Bear notes that the Fox enjoys watching TV, the "Dog" tells the Fox that is white clothes have been coloured pink (after the Fox forced the Bear to do his laundry), and in the last cutscenes the Fox expresses a desire to go on a vacation. This also seems to confirm that the brother is Michael since Afton often watches TV, and Micheal has had previous ownership in the Five Nights at Freddy's: Logbook, he also expresses via his drawings of a desire to go on a vacation, and the Fox's clothes being coloured pink might explian why Michael is seen wearing purple shirt (the brother's gray shirt after being coloured pink would most likely result in purple coloration). *The masks that the brother and his friends wear, are possibly the same masks that the player can wear in a level of Five Nights at Freddy's VR: Help Wanted: Curse of Dreadbear. *It is highly likely that he is the victim of the nightmares. **One of Phone Guy's phone calls from Five Nights at Freddy's can be heard in the background. **In The Survival Logbook, Michael Afton (Who is highly theorized to be The Brother) is drawing Nightmare Fredbear as a recent dream. Navigation Category:Horror Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Abusers Category:Charismatic Category:Neutral Evil Category:Cheater Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Disciplinarians Category:Egotist Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Inconclusive Category:Juvenile Delinquents Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Remorseful Category:Sadists Category:Siblings Category:Stalkers Category:Teenagers Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Torturer Category:Murderer Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Indie/Doujin Villains Category:Male Category:Nameless Category:Related to Hero Category:Honorable Category:Protagonists Category:Karma Houdini Category:Redeemed Category:Villains by Proxy Category:Five Nights at Freddy's Villains Category:Mastermind Category:Bigger Bads